


into the vortex draft 1

by Celstese



Series: drafts [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Season/Series 01, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: After stealing a type forty tardis from a museum The Doctor , The Master and The Rani travel through time and exploring new worlds .





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during early middle school .

A long time ago on a planet called Gallifrey a group of eight year olds came to Prydonian academy for the first time . The day after 

that three Gallifreyans became friends . Their names were Koschei , Theta and Ushas . The story starts off on the day they graduated academy . 

“ Hey Rani . ” 

“ What is it Doctor ? ”

“ Why don't the three of us steal a tardis from a museum . ” 

“ Sure why not . What's the worst that could happen ? ”

And so The Doctor , The Master and The Rani worked together to get a tardis so they could travel across time and space . Eventually they got a type 

forty tardis which was the last of its kind because all the other type forties were disintegrated by daleks five hundred years ago . Which meant it was 

an old model considering the newest type was a type ninety tardis . 

“ Why did we get a model that needs six pilots doctor when there's only three of us ? ” 

“ Because it's the only tardis i found in the museum that was unlocked . ” 

“ You stole it ? ” yelled The Rani and The Master at the same time .

“ Why yes i did ”


	2. why did you elect a horse or the master killed Caligula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To preserve the timeline The Master becomes a roman emperor .

“ Master do you realize what you've done ? ”

“ I killed a roman emperor before he was supposed to die Doctor ”

“ Correct but thankfully there's something you can do about it ” 

“ What ? ”

“ Pretend to be Caligula . ”

And that is how The Master became Caligula the second but no one but The Rani , The Doctor and him knew . They left Rome after the assassination 

that caused enough damage for him to regenerate for the first time .

“ Where should we go next ? ” 

“ A time with better technology . ”

“ 1980 it is then . ”


	3. where they scooped up the time period and end up in 2008 on the day a bunch of   turtles migrate through the town .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> observing turtles on the planet earth

“ There so cute . ”

“ Really ? There turtles not rabbits Master . ”

“ I know Rani but there so tiny ! ”

“ Why don't you just shut up Master we need to go . ”

“ Okay . ” he said depressingly .


	4. where a twenty year old Martha Jones comes on the tardis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha Jones steps inside the tardis for the first time

“ It's bigger on the inside .”

“ I know its normal to us all . ”

“ You guys are aliens aren't you ? ”

“ Yep . ”

“ I'm fine with that . ”

“ Any time you want to go to . ”

“ The past . ”

“ OK . ”


	5. time gets rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a different path the doctor learns of what he originally did .

“ This is not my original path ? ”

“ No it is not . ”

“ Then what was ? ”

“ Originally after you left the academy you stole a tardis . ”

“ What else ? ”

“ You traveled across time and space with The Rani and The Master . ”

“ What ?! ”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doctor who divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055584) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese)
  * [into the vortex draft 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847701) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese)




End file.
